This invention relates to gas turbine engines and more particularly to improved methods and apparatus for cooling the combustor and combustion gases of a gas turbine engine.
It is important to provide cooling for the combustor and combustion gases of a gas turbine engine in order to maintain the combustor, turbine, and combustion gas conduits of the engine below the temperature at which thermal failure occurs and to also limit the formation of nitric oxide (NO.sub.x). Various methods and apparatus have been utilized in the past to achieve combustor and combustion gas cooling including passage of cooling air over and through the combustor, the injection of steam into the combustor cooling air, the injection of a water spray into the combustor cooling air, and various combinations of these methodologies and apparatuses. Whereas these prior art methodologies are useful in lowering the temperature of the combustor and combustion gases, the cooling is achieved through losses in the overall engine system since the work required to deliver the primary coolant, air, is excessive, and the quantity of energy recoverable with the small steam and/or water injection rates permitted is negligible.